She loved it
by alexxxis90
Summary: Musings about the slightly AU relationship between Hermione and Draco. Chapters don't have anything to do with each other. R&R if you feel like it!
1. She loved it

**A/N: This is just something I was thinking about in class today. Draco holds some ressemblence to one of my classmates (Only I'm not in a romantic relationship with him). Have fun, review if you feel like it.**

**Disclaimer: If it was mine, DH would have ended in a D/H orgy.**

* * *

She hated the way his hair would fly around when he was nodding or violently shaking his head

She hated the way his hair would fly around when he was nodding or violently shaking his head. She hated the cruel voice which could be heard when he was talking to her, or about her, for that matter. When he was mocking or humiliating her. She hated his ideals and his way to look at life, so careless and indifferent, as if nobody could harm him or his little perfect world. She hated that he hated her friends and wouldn't miss a chance to tell her how stupid they were to fight for the wizarding world, which, even without Voldemort there, would go down in a war. She hated him, and his cocky attitude. He was just some ordinary guy in her class.

But when he nodded or shook his head at her, because they were discussing something, and his hair would fly into his eyes, she loved it. When he would whisper something in her ear, with his silky voice. She loved the way he would tell her how he admired her, no matter her blood status, and she loved the short sparks of optimism regarding the wizarding world's future, rare and short, but existent. She loved his attitude towards her, when they were alone, when they were talking, or simply smiling at each other in class and nobody would see it. Or when they were safe inside their rooms and just lay on one of the couches, his arms safely wrapped around her. She loved his tender kisses, demanding, passionate, but so tender…

"Hermione!"

She turned around to look at the boy seated behind her, only the slightest hint of a smile on his lips.

"Yes."

"You don't have any parchment left by chance…?" What a smile. Yes, he was charming, in his own impossible way. She rummaged through her bag and produced a roll of parchment which she handed to him.

"Thanks." She mirrored his shy smile. He was cute.

Yes, definitely the man she loved. Hermione Granger loved Draco Malfoy. A lot.


	2. Sorry

**Still not mine**

* * *

Gathering all her courage, she knocked at his bedroom door. She could hear bare feet shuffling and then he just opened the door. There he stood in all his glory, wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts, his hair disheveled, a look of annoyed sleepiness on his pretty face.

"Yes?!" She had woken him up. Shit!

"I'm sorry to wake you, but…" Hermione lost her voice. It all came crashing down on her. Her parents' divorce, Ron and Harry not talking to her – not even Ginny would look her in the eyes – the pressure of school and Head duties. It was simply too much for her to bear, and when Draco had made an ironic comment about the crossed-out mess she called an essay, she had exploded and yelled at him, hit him hardly in the chest and called him every name under the sun possible. Tears started to trickle down her face. She shyly looked up, brown, puffy eyes meeting grey, sleepy ones.

"I'm sorry I was so horrible to you…" she whispered. Finally letting her tears flow freely, she sunk to the ground, slowly sliding along the wall. He was all she had, the only person that would lift her up when she was down, the only she could openly speak with. Sometimes when she was angry she would tell herself that her friendship with Harry and Ron shattering was his fault. But she knew this wasn't true. They had started to drift apart ages before she and Draco had even considered being decent to each other.

"Me too," he whispered and sat down by her side, his index finger lightly tracing circles on her shoulder. Her quizzical look made him chuckle.

"That nasty comment about your essay. I'm sorry."

"Hermione just nodded and shifted slightly as he pulled her on his lap. It was a small child's position, but both enjoyed the feeling of him sitting with his legs crossed and her being settled in this little 'seat', he back firmly pressed against his warm chest. He snuggled his nose into her hair and just sat there waiting for her to relax. At least her body wasn't shaking with sobs anymore, but instead she had taken to sniffing and squirming.

"Stop it, please!" Trust him to think about _that_ in such a situation.

"Why – oh…" she had felt it, apparently. He could tell from the blush creeping up her cheeks. "I could…" Tempting, really tempting.

"No, forget it, it'll go away. Come on." He ha nudged her to stand up, and taking her hand he gently guided her to his room. It was only dimly lit, so she had to look twice to observe the color change on his bed.

"Changed the bed sheets, I see," she said, smirking at the crimson fabric.

"Yeah," he answered and drew her closer so she was now facing him, "I was hoping to get into your knickers like that."

Hermione just smiled and let her hands wander under the waistband of his boxer shorts, gently tracing her fingers along his thighs.

"I offered," she purred seductively into his ear.

"Yeah," he answered and let himself sink on the bed, pulling Hermione on top of him. His mind was numb; all he could think about were those lips ravishing his mouth, torso and stomach.

She was good. Really, really good.


End file.
